Shileata
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: ‘They're all leaches and pigs' that is the motto of Shi a Brooklyn orphan from earth, her life doesn’t seem worth living till she is found to be part of an ancient prophecy, and finds out that life isn’t all it seems to be. on hold for a while.


i do not own any charcters from Naruto or any brand names or well known things i mention or use in this story, Shileata and her craptastic family i do own, as i own the plot.

...BEGIN STORY...

Shileata Lorenz a young girl from New York. She sat on the old worn bed in the desolate attic room her aunt kept her in, Shi had lost her parents and brothers in a plane accident when she was five. She was the only survivor, and they found it strange no injuries showed on her body none at all. She sat on her bed holding her white raggedy one eyed rabbit toy in one hand while her black one sat on her head. She was 14 disrespected by her so called family that leached at her government trust fund like slimy jungle parasites. She had a single item a locket her mother had given her once but her aunt wore it rather than her, she had referred to Shi as a worthless sewer rat. Shi hadn't seen the locket since. She sighed as she got up off her bed, she put the toys into her old satchel bag and put on her old looking red and white hoodie it swamped her the sleeves going over her hands. It belonged to Jason the oldest of her brothers, he was 19 when he was killed. She also put on her old ripped jeans and pink converse trainers. She also put on an old base ball cap and walked over to an open window with a rope ladder hanging down. She climbed down it part way catching a ten minute glimpse of her fat wart hog like cousin who sat stuffing crisps and making odd snorting sounds while he watched Naruto on the big screen TV, Gaara was on it fighting Sasuke, from what she had watched round old lady Dora's house, Gaara was her number one character by far, if he thought that he had a hard life he obviously hadn't seen hers. She jumped as her cousin closed the curtains on her. She heard the yowling screaming sound of her lazy assed cat faced aunt Eleanor who had stormed out the kitchen door, into the large yard. She wasn't quick enough to catch slim, stick like Shi who had scaled the large mesh fence quite quickly and fled into the thick woods behind the house.

She found a clearing in the centre of the thick wooded forest she had always referred to this place as wishers waterfall for the small mound of rocks and dirt always had a crystalline water fall pouring out from a natural spring between the stones. It would bubble and ripple in a deep blue pool at the base of it as it ran inside an under ground cave system or so she thought. She found her usual seat on a wooden swing she had made her self on an old ancient snow white willow that reached over the pool. She had once wished for happiness but it never came true. She pulled out a string of different coloured glass beads and pulled to off one red, one blue. In the moon light her long pail blond hair and sapphire blue eyes made her seem ghost like as she recited the lyrics to a song called fields of gold sung by some one called sting it was strange that her mother used to sing it to her as a lullaby when she was small, she recited it in her head just because when she sang it always sounded ghost like and eerie, when she sung out loud. When she had finished she dropped the beads into the pool. "One for timeless love and happiness, the other for a loving home and a life worth living." Her voice was sad and sorrow full as she dropped the beads. Her Brooklyn accent showed although it wasn't as think as you'd have thought it would have been. She sighed and began to sing fields of gold out loud putting all her feelings and emotions into it. The ghost like way she sung it carried on the night winds all over the surrounding areas around her and the city she was in.

All over the city people looked about as the song hovered about. The nuns that worked in a local cathedral prayed as though the ghost of a lost soul was singing its heart out that moon lit night in New York City. People who sat out side on there porches and verandas looked to the woods where the song was coming from. And old lady Dora smiled as Shi sang on the wind.

The black and white rabbits were sitting on the ground in front of Shi as the girl looked at them she smiled the old moth eaten toys were her only friends in a way she wasn't the most popular person at school referred to as orphan or loner. So the toys were the things that respected her the most. It was getting late she didn't want to go back so she pulled an old looking chest from under a bush, inside was a large puffy coat, and a quilt and blanket. She set up her make shift bed under the willow tree and fell asleep the stuffed animals with her, one on her head one on her lap. They had gone unnoticed before but the carved words on the tree were revealed when a slight breeze blew away some leaves. The words read 'wishes can come true if you want them bad enough, and fate has a strange way of working too.'

please read and reveiw i wrote this in twow hours and would like to know what people think.


End file.
